Easter Suprise
by Basic Trainer
Summary: Easter One Shot, Advanceshipping. Ash and May are now older and successful in their separate careers but there's a surprise in store for them. Find out what it is inside.


**Hi Everyone, it's time for another holiday one shot. I've tried something different this time though, instead of Ash and May confessing to each other I though I'd try writing something where they are older and already together.**

**In case you're wondering the next chapter of Champion of Champions is on it's way I just need to type it up and finish a few other bits hopefully it shouldn't take too long.**

**Any way here's the Easter one shot, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Easter Surprise

Ash Ketchum stood in front of his house and watched his Pokémon train, it had taken a long time but now at the age of 32 he had earned the chance to taken on the Kanto Elite 4. He'd been given three months to prepare and he wasn't going to waste a second of it, he'd woken up at 6 o'clock and let out all his Pokémon, except for his Tauros he'd only called out the leader of the herd. Ash had no idea which Pokémon he'd use for his team as the rules had yet to arrive, in the past a challenger was supposed to use just one team to battle the Elite 4 and Champion but the League Committee had decided that this made the challenge too difficult and were trying to redraft the rules allowing the challenger to switch one Pokémon between battles. The rules had yet to be confirmed so Ash was training all his Pokémon equally so that they were all ready if he needed their help.

He was about to call out encouragement to Donphan but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a beautiful voice drift into his ear.

"Ash, it's too early to train. Come back to bed." A kiss was placed on Ash's neck as he looked over his shoulder and saw the face of his gorgeous wife.

"I'd love to May but we've only got just over a month left before my first battle and I want everyone to be ready. Go back to bed and sleep I'll be in later for breakfast." He replied turning round and kissing May gently as he remembered how they had come to be together.

* * *

After Ash had returned from Kalos he found that his mom had invited all his former travelling partners for a party to celebrate his return home and placing in the top four of the Kalos League. During the party Brock had asked what Ash planned to do next, the raven haired trainer didn't have an answer until May suggested that he re-challenge the leagues he'd already competed in.

Ash jumped at the idea even though he'd need to travel and win a new set of Gym Badges, Ash then asked what everyone else planned to do.

Brock was finishing his Pokémon Doctor training and had been given a couple of job offers in Celadon City and Saffron City.

Misty was still the Gym Leader in Cerulean City and had greatly improved the Gym's reputation taking it from one of the easiest Gyms to the second toughest just under Viridian City's Gym, which greatly annoyed Sabrina who had been pushed back to 3rd place.

Max was on his way to Sinnoh to challenge the League there along with some friends he made in Hoenn.

Dawn was going to re-challenge the Hoenn Contest Circuit while travelling with Zoey.

Cilan and Iris were going back to Unova. Cilan and his brothers were thinking of dropping out of the Pokémon Gym and focussing on being a restaurant instead. Iris was currently training under Drayden to become a Dragon Master and possibly the next Gym Leader.

Serena was going to travel to Johto and visit some family members she hadn't seen in a few years.

Clemont and Bonnie were going to go with Serena for a while before returning to Kalos.

May didn't know what she was going to do and said she might take time out and stay at home for a while so she could decide. That was when Ash asked her to travel with him around Kanto again and she could take on the Kanto Contest Circuit again. May agreed and a few days later she and Ash were off on their journey around Kanto. During that time they grew closer and one night while camping under the stars on their way to Fuchsia City Ash confessed to May that he had feelings for her and he'd only realised during his time in Kalos. May then confessed that she had feeling for him, they became a couple soon after that sharing their first kiss under the same stars.

Ash placed second in the Kanto League and May came second in the Grand Festival, they continued to travel after that through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. By the time they came to the end of Sinnoh, Pokémon Contest had spread to Unova and Kalos. Once they had finished in Kalos they each had three title under their belts, May had won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos while Ash had done the same in the Leagues of those regions.

Ash had proposed to May in the same spot they had confessed to each other, kneeling in front of her with a sparkling sapphire and diamond ring resting in a blue velvet box in his hand. May had accepted immediately and they were wed a few months later surrounded by their family and friends.

* * *

That had been 4 years ago and soon after that Ash and May had settled down somewhat, they had bought a house in Pallet Town but still travelled every few months being asked to speak at schools and universities across the regions. They would retell their adventures and how it felt to compete in major tournaments.

All their friends had gone from strength to strength over the years as well, Brock had opened his own Surgery and doing well for himself, he'd even managed to find love and had gotten married to Lucy from the Battle Frontier.

Misty was now known as the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto and had been asked to become part of the Kanto Elite 4 once Ash's challenge had ended.

Max was consistently placing high in the Leagues, though he was yet to win one and looked set to take over the Petalburg Gym in a couple of years.

Dawn had achieved her dream of becoming a Top Co-Ordinator and had now opened a Co-Ordinator's School. Zoey, Kenny, Solidad and even Ursula had joined her to help run the School and teach the children that came to learn. Dawn had also surprised a number of people by start a relationship with Zoey and it was as strong as ever.

Cilan and his brothers now ran the most popular restaurant in Unova and were looking to open branches in the other Regions. Iris had taken over the Opelucid Gym when Drayden retired and like Misty had been offered a position in the Unova Elite 4. Cilan and Iris had gotten closer over the years and had been married a year ago.

Serena had become an actress alongside her Pokémon and regularly appeared in films with Diantha, the two of them being the most popular and highest paid actresses in the film industry.

Clemont had stepped down as the Lumoise City Gym Leader and know focussed on his inventions, which didn't explode as often as they used to, occasionally taking the title again for old times sake or when the current Gym Leader needed a break. The current Gym Leader was Bonnie, she was quickly becoming a strong Gym Leader but still had a lot to learn.

* * *

Ash released his wife and smiled at her, wondering for the millionth time how he could be lucky enough to have this woman in his life. May pecked him on the lips and went back into their house to get some more sleep, Ash was unable to look away as May's hips swayed from side to side as she walked away in one of his t-shirts, which hung loose over her slim frame looking almost like a dress. May was now 29 and had grown into an amazingly beautiful woman who, even though married to Ash, regularly had people asking her to go out with them. Her hair no longer hung in an upside down V, it fell straight stopping midway down her back. She had a perfect hourglass figure and her eyes still shone like sapphires. A sharp shock from a certain yellow electric mouse soon brought Ash out of his trance.

"Thanks Pikachu, come on we've got some training to do." Ash said taking on last look at his wife before turning to look at his Pokémon.

A few hours later Ash told his Pokémon to stop training and rest for a while, they all finished whichever exercises Ash had given them to do before lining up in front of him.

"Okay guys, we're going to have an hour's rest then get back to the training. I'll be out in a few minutes with your breakfast, so relax, play, do whatever you want." Ash said, he turned to walk back to the house when he was slammed to the ground.

"Meg, Meg, Ium." He heard as lifted his face from the dirt, feeling something rubbing against him.

"Meganium, we've talked about this you need to stop tackling me to the ground. I know you like me but there are better ways to show it than knocking me over." Ash groaned as he reached back and stroked the grass type's neck. Eventually with help from Feraligatr and Infernape, Meganium was removed from Ash's back allowing him to stand up. Ash put a hand on his lower back as he stretched. "I'm sure it never used to hurt this much." He murmured before making his way to the house, Pikachu walked alongside him wanting to get back to Glaceon as much as Ash wanted to get to May. Pikachu and Glaceon had become a couple shortly after their trainers and were nearly inseparable.

When Ash entered the house he could see May kneeling in the kitchen talking to Glaceon.

"Glaceon, what's wrong?" He heard May say as she stroked the ice type's light blue fur.

"Everything alright May?" Ash asked as Pikachu rocketed past him to get to Glaceon's side.

"Glaceon isn't acting like herself, I'm worried." May replied.

"Just give her sometime I'm sure she'll be fine later on."

"I guess you're right but she's not been as active as she usually is and lately she been hissing at Pikachu a lot." Ash nodded he'd noticed the change in the Fresh Snow Pokémon's behaviour as well.

"I'll tell you what we'll do, let's give it till tonight and if Glaceon is still worrying you then we'll take her to the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City."

"Alright." May said standing up and giving Ash a hug. They had breakfast and went about their normal routines, Ash went to get showered and continued his training while May had been asked to take a class of aspiring Co-Ordinators and tell them what to expect in Contests, so she decided to write notes about what she could talk about and what tips she could give them.

The day wore on and when Ash came back into the house at 7 o'clock he saw that May was once again knelt in front of Glaceon with Pikachu lying next to his partner. Due to his worry about Glaceon, Pikachu didn't go back to training and stayed at her side all day.

"Please Glaceon, tell me what's wrong with you. I want to help." May said once again stroking the Fresh Snow Pokémon's fur. Glaceon stared at May for a minute before resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

"Come on May, Charizard's still got the energy for a quick flight to Viridian. Just let me take a quick shower then we'll go." Ash said putting a hand on her shoulder. May nodded and a few minutes later they left their house, locking the front door and walking over to the resting Pokémon.

"Charizard, we need your help. Can you take us to Viridian City Pokémon Centre?" Ash said as he approached the napping fire type, who was curled up under a tree. Charizard opened one eye and noticed the worried expressions on May's and Pikachu's faces before his gaze moved to Glaceon who was curled up in May's arms. Charizard quickly righted himself and leaned down to the ground signalling for them to get on.

"Thank you Charizard." May said placing a kiss on the Lizard Pokémon's head before climbing on to his back with Ash sitting behind her. Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's head and thanked him for doing this, Charizard just grunted in response.

"Okay Charizard get us there as fast as you can but be careful, something's wrong with Glaceon." Ash said, Charizard nodded and with a roar he took to the skies heading to the north and the Viridian City Pokémon Centre as fast as he could, pushing himself to his limits and then pushing harder.

Just under an hour later Charizard was coming in for a landing in front of the Pokémon Centre, letting out another louder roar to get the attention of the people inside. After being around them so much Charizard considered May's Pokémon family like the rest of Ash's Pokémon did and was concerned about Glaceon just like Ash, May and Pikachu.

"What's all the noise about?" Nurse Joy asked as she exited the Pokémon Centre to investigate the source of the roar.

"Sorry Nurse Joy," May said, "Charizard is just worried about Glaceon and wanted to get her help as soon as possible." Nurse Joy looked at Glaceon and could see that something was bothering the ice type.

"Bring her in and I'll see her right away."

"Thank you." May said gratefully as she followed Nurse Joy into the Pokémon Centre leaving Ash outside with Charizard.

"That was great Charizard, we really appreciate this. Return and get a good rest." Ash said stroking the fire type's neck before lifting Charizard's Pokéball up and letting him get some well earned rest. Ash was about to talk to Pikachu but realised that he wasn't there. _He must of followed May inside,_ Ash thought as he walked into the Centre. As he passed through the doors he saw May stood at the main desk shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other. He walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug, kissing the top of her head. "Glaceon will be fine May, don't worry so much. She'll be back to normal in no time." May nodded silently, her head rubbing against Ash's chest.

A few hours passed before Nurse Joy came back to the reception, Ash and May stood from the chairs they had been sitting in and walked over to meet her.

"We've run a number of tests and they all say that Glaceon is in perfect health but I would like to keep her here overnight, just to be sure if that's alright with you." Nurse Joy said.

"If you think that's best." May said, "Can we go and say goodbye?" Nurse Joy smiled, happy to see how much May cared for Glaceon.

"Of course you can. Follow me, I'll take you to her." The three of them walked down a corridor and stopped outside of a door. "Glaceon is right inside, I'll give you a little time alone." Ash and May thanked her and entered the room, in the middle of the room was a bed with Glaceon lying peacefully on it. Pikachu immediately leapt from Ash's shoulder and landed on the bed, nuzzling Glaceon's neck and speaking to her quietly. May walked over and lightly scratched Glaceon behind her ear, earning a pleasured purr from the ice type.

"Glaceon, Nurse Joy wants you to stay here for the night to make sure you alright. We'll be back in the morning to get you, okay?" May said, Glaceon nodded slightly to show she understood and licked Pikachu's cheek. Pikachu turned to look at Ash, a silent conversation passed between the electric type and trainer.

"I'll ask for you buddy." Ash said before sticking his head out of the door looking for Nurse Joy who was stood a little further down the corridor. "Nurse Joy," he said getting the pink haired woman's attention. "Would Pikachu be able to stay with Glaceon tonight?"

"As long as he doesn't disturb Glaceon's rest that'll be fine." She replied.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said sincerely before pulling his head back into the room. "You're good to stay Pikachu, just make sure Glaceon get her rest alright." Pikachu saluted Ash and curled up next to Glaceon. "May, I think it's time for us to go home." Ash said taking his wife's hand and gently pulling her out of the room.

"Bye Glaceon, I'll see you in the morning." May said with worry heavy on her words and tears in her eyes. Ash put an arm round her shoulder to comfort her, telling her everything would be alright and Pikachu was there so there was nothing to worry about. They thanked Nurse Joy and said they'd be back first thing in the morning, they exited the Pokémon Centre and Ash released Charizard, telling the flying lizard what had happened and asking him to take them home. Charizard flew back at a slower pace and landed outside the house nearly two hours later, he landed silently and lowered himself so that Ash and May could get off his back easily. Ash thanked him and was about to return Charizard to his ball when the fire type stood up and put a claw gently on May's shoulder causing the Co-Ordinator to turn around and look at him. Charizard bent his neck forward so he could look into her eyes and May could see what Charizard was trying to do, she moved forward and wrapped both of her arms around Charizard's neck hugging him.

"Thank you for everything Charizard." She said pulling back and placing a light kiss on the Flame Pokémon's snout, giggling when she saw the small blush on his face. Charizard turned to Ash and growled something to him.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Ash laughed as Charizard snorted a cloud of smoke at him and flew to the back of the house where the other Pokémon slept, to tell them what had happened.

"What did Charizard say to you?" May asked.

"He said not to mention the fact that he showed he cared, said it would ruin his reputation. He didn't want the others to know about the hug or kiss either or else."

"Or else what?"

"He'd barbeque me." May laughed, Ash was happy that May wasn't completely depressed with having to leave Glaceon at the Pokémon Centre for the night while something seemed to be wrong with her even though the tests came back clear. "Come on let's go inside, it's getting late and we'll need to be up early in the morning to get back to the Pokémon Centre." May nodded and they walked into the house.

As they entered their home both of their stomachs growled, it was only then that they realised that they hadn't eaten since having their lunch. May walked to the kitchen to make some food when Ash stopped her.

"May, you are going to sit down and relax while I make us some food. You've been on your feet all day and worrying about Glaceon, take a seat and try to calm down. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" Ash said, walking her to the couch. May was going to argue that she felt fine but everything that had happened during the day started to hit her. She tried to suppress a yawn but couldn't.

"Ok but if I smell burning, you're buying a new kitchen, deal?" She said, Ash laughed and agreed. Once May was seated Ash went into the kitchen, returned a few minutes later without the smell of burning and a plate in each hand. On the plates was a pile of sandwiches each with a different filling. Handing a plate to May, Ash sat down and put an arm around her drawing her close. May leaned into Ash resting her head on his shoulder nibbling her sandwiches.

A little while later the sandwiches were gone and May was asleep on Ash's shoulder. Noticing the time Ash moved carefully so that he could get his arms around his beautiful wife before gently lifting her up and carrying her to their bedroom bridal style. As he carried her Ash thought about the events of the past week, while he had noticed the change in Glaceon he'd also noticed a slight change in May's behaviour. She seemed distracted by something and when she thought Ash wasn't looking she'd take something from her pocket and stare at it.

Ash knew that if he wanted he could look through May's pockets while she was asleep but he didn't knowing that if May wanted him to know then she'd tell him when she was ready. Ash tucked her into bed, kissing her lightly and grinned when he saw May's lips move into a smile. Ash got changed and climbed into bed next to May, putting an arm around her and pulling her close so her head rested on his chest. He inhaled the smell of his wife's hair and smiled wondering once again how he was blessed with such a beautiful wife. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep with the memories of their life together and dreams of the future playing in his head.

* * *

Ash was woken up by a kiss on the lips, this was a fairly common occurrence whenever May woke up before him usually he opened his eyes but this time Ash decided to keep his eyes closed to see what would happen. He felt another kiss on his lips, this one longer then the first but he still kept his eyes closed the third kiss came after he felt May climb on top of him. Ash half opened one eye and say that May had her eyes closed while she kissed him, he smirked against the kiss and quickly moved his hands to May's hips and rolled them both over. He continued the kiss for a little while longer before pulling away with a smile.

"I need to wake up like that more often." He said as he stared into May's sapphire eyes.

"I agree." May giggled before growing serious, "Would the Pokémon Centre be open now?" Ash looked at the clock it was a little after 7.

"It should be open at half past so once we've had breakfast and gotten changed we can go." He said climbing off his wife and getting out of bed. "Don't worry, you heard what Nurse Joy said. Glaceon is fine and we can go get her today. Come on lets get ready, I'll go tell Charizard to be ready to go in a few minutes." Ash leant down, kissed May's forehead and smiled. May returned the smile and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Once they where both changed and had their breakfast, Ash called Charizard and climbed onto the fire type's back as May locked up the house. She walked over a few minute later and climbed up behind Ash, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We need to go back to Viridian City, Charizard but take it easy." Charizard snorted and a puff of black smoke floated from his nostrils. The Flame Pokémon roared as he stretched his wings and flapped them hard, quickly getting airborne and gaining altitude before flying towards Viridian City Pokémon Centre.

The flight took roughly an hour and a half due to a tailwind, Charizard landed silently having been asked by May to keep the noise down as some people were probably still sleeping. Even though he wouldn't admit it Charizard felt a need to do whatever May asked him to, he'd even stopped hitting Ash in the face with a Flamethrower as much because May had said she didn't like kissing Ash when his face was covered in soot.

Ash and May slid off Charizard's back, thanking him for the flight. Ash was about to return him to his Pokéball when Charizard shook his head.

"What's the matter Charizard?" Ash asked.

"Char, Zard, Charizard." The fire type rumbled as he stretched his wings and flapped them a few times.

"You want to fly some more don't you." Ash said, Charizard nodded. "Okay then, I'll shout you when we're ready to go." Charizard nodded and turned to leave but stopped and blasted Ash with a small Flamethrower. When the attack stopped Ash's face was covered in soot and Charizard was laughing as he took to the sky. "Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile." Ash muttered as he wiped his sleeve across his face. He and May then walked into the Pokémon Centre, Ash went straight to the bathroom to clean his face properly while May went up to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, is Glaceon alright? Can I take her home now?" May asked, Nurse Joy smiled at May and passed a piece of paper over to the Co-Ordinator.

"She's fine all you need to do is fill in this form and then I'll take you to her." The pink haired nurse said happily. May thanked her and started to fill the form in as Ash came back with a clean face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, putting an arm round May's waist. May nodded happily and flashed Ash her gorgeous smile.

"Nurse Joy said Glaceon is fine. I just need to fill in this form and then she'll be able to come home." She replied as she put down the last piece of information. "Here's the form." May said as she passed the form back to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy looked over the form and smile before placing it inside a folder.

"Glaceon and Pikachu are right this way." She said, she lead Ash and May down a couple of corridors before stopping outside the same room they'd visited the night before. "They're right in there." Ash and May thanked her as they opened the door and stopped when they saw resting on the bed between their still sleeping Pokémon were 2 eggs, one mostly yellow with a black spiky base and the other was brown at the top and base while around the middle was a cream band with wavy edges.

May gasped and covered her mouth while Ash smiled. They walked into the room and gently woke Glaceon and Pikachu up, congratulating them on their eggs.

"Guess this make have a family of your own now." Ash said, scratching both Pokémon behind their ears.

"They're not the only ones." May said drawing Ash's attention, she was standing behind him holding something in her hands. She held it out for Ash to take, he took it and saw a stick with 2 blue lines on it. Ash's smile widened as he stood up and walked in front of May. "Do you know what it means?" she asked nervously.

"I do but I want to hear you say it." He replied.

"Are you happy about this?"

"Just say it."

"Ash, I'm pregnant." Ash grabbed May by the waist and lifted her up, laughing loudly. Hearing her husband laugh caused May to smile and laugh just as much as Ash spun her around. After a minute Ash stopped spinning May and pulled her in close kissing her powerfully. When they separated May smiled, "I'm guessing you happy." Ash kissed her again and a few minutes later they were exiting the Pokémon Centre with Pikachu, Glaceon and the eggs in tow. Soon they were on their way home, securely seated on Charizard's back ready to take on the future and family that awaited them.

* * *

**And that's the end.**

**Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time**

**Basic Trainer**


End file.
